to love lee or not to love lee that is the qestion
by bound-2-be-love
Summary: 8th chap up!ReAd!Gaara comes to konoha for traing and stays with lee,the more he stays the more he feels a pull between them and lee feels it too.leexgaara gaaraxlee!Rateing may go up
1. ToLoVeLeE:chap 1

Ok this is my first Fic so please bare with me my author note is at the bottom of da page

Oh right almost forgot disclaimer: I don't own squat but if I did oh man would there be a lot of lee x Gaara and other couples laughs manically but till then I will just have to write Fics

On with the STORY!

The blue beast of Konoha raced up and down the house picking things up "clean clean clean" he chanted as he zoomed in a tidy rush

"Lee my flower of youth what are you doing?" "Goman Gai sensei I was just cleaning up I was informed that we are going to have a visitor staying with us for a few months" lee dusted off the hallway mirror "Oh lee my star pupil it slipped my mind, but ahh I'm sure you can handle it" lee looked up from sweeping the floor "What do you mean I can handle it you aren't going to be here?"

Lee gave a worried look at Gai his hands clasped together with tears already streaming down his face "Sorry lee I have a very important mission, but I think you can take care of are guest" by this time lee was already streaming rivers "B-b-but Gai if it's just one mission then how come you're going to be gone so long?" lee was waiting for an answer "Lee I believe you can do this with out me, you show great power and your youth-full-ness inspirers me ,you are really the flower of youth and through this I hope you will blossom into the spring time lotus of youth" lee looked to Gai his eyes watering all over again at Gai's speech

"GAI" "LEE" they ran to hug to each other(**A/N** why would they run they are like 2 feet away from each other anywho..) as they ran into a hug a wave splashed in the back round the sun was setting sooo dramatic just then Gai punched lee "Make me proud my flower of youth" "Yes Gai sensei I won't let you down!" in a flash Gai was gone "I will not let you down Gai I won't" lee made sure the house was nice and clean he fixed his hair and set off to retrieve his guest he ran to Tsunade office the poor unsuspecting people all they saw was a flash of green as lee ran

he nearly dropped 5 fruit stands the five owners looked down and by the time they looked up they saw 16 people looking as if they tripped over some thing a frantic chicken and there own fruit stands toppled.

Lee arrived at the office 5 minutes late he rushed in completely oblivious to the young man sitting peacefully on a chair at the door to the leftLee bowed to Tsunade "Goman, sorry I am late I had some...traffic", Tsunade looked up to him from he desk "Yes I heard" in the back a man screamed "HE ALMOST STOMPD ALL OVER MY CHICKEN" Tsunade shut the windows to her office "And I'm still hearing it" she had an aggravated look on her face,

lee scratched the back of his head "heh sorry bout that" "Yes I'm sure you are, now I would like you to meet your guest" lee turned around to meet soft jade eyes that could only belong to no other then "I think you to already know each other Lee your going to be helping the soon to be Kazakage , Gaara"

lee smiled from ear to ear "WELCOME TO KONOHA" Tsunade got up from her desk "Well now that you both have got to talk." Lee turned to Tsunade "But I .." Tsunade gave him a look "OUT!" she placed both of them outside her office as nicely as she could Lee and Gaara were outside her door Lee faced Tsunade "I wou--" "OUT" she yelled and slammed the door in his face Gaara turned his gaze to lee "I think we should go now" lee looked at Gaara and finely took notice at Gaara his hair was a little messier and a little longer then before he was his eyes softened a little he had grown at least 2 inches taller he was a reasonable height but lee was still taller

"Why are you looking at me?"Gaara rasid a nonexistinteyebrowwaiting for an answer ,lee snapped out of his thoughts "Oh um oh nothing I just think that your going to like it here" lee smiled _–right... nice save -_ lee thought as he and Gaara left the office and made there way to lee's home.

A/N: sorry if this wasn't a good start but mah this is my firstFic.

Read and comment tell me what you think you don't have to but it would be cool if you did, and yess this is going to be lee and Gaara so if you don't like these couples per say then well… don't read this story if there are any other couples write it in a message or comment

thank you for reading

I'll have next chap up soon bye byez

Ariel over and out


	2. sun set! fun set!

chapter 2 :Sun set fun set!

well i only got one comment but i don't mind Smile i really don't mind i like writing this story to much even if it is just a the second chap

disclamer : why do i write this oh yeah cuse I DON'T OWN IT!nah

the -**BOLD- is Gaara's thoughts**

and the -_ITALIC- is lee's thoghts_

------------------------this is lee's dream thoghy when he passes out

ok other then that i thank my frist commenter for well commenting on this Thank you

now on with the STORY!

Lee grabbed Gaara's luggage and walked with it on there way to lee's home "I can carry it" Gaara said in monotone "I know but you're my guest" lee responded happily "Oh..." Gaara really didn't see what that had to do with things "I don't get it..." lee looked back to Gaara "You don't have to it's just a nice thing to do for your guests Gaara-sama" Gaara looked to lee "don't call me that I am tried of people all ways calling me that back in suna even though I am not the kage yet.."

_- Whoa ok out burst much but then again it would get to me too-_"After all I should be the one saying that to you Lee-sama" lee blinked a bit "Why" lee and Gaara continued there walk "because you you are some one to be respected not me" Lee wondered if this was the most Gaara ever spoke to some one before, then he dismissed that thought "You should be respected you protect people now even if they don't …I'll always respect you" lee noted the light tint in Gaara's cheeks ,he blamed it on the sunset

"..They say it but in fear not in respect they still call me monster behind my back" Gaara let out a sad sigh. Lee placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and turned him to face himself he looked down to Gaara ,with much surprise the sand didn't react at all

**-odd-**Gaara thought -**then again he was the first to make it past the shield maybe he wasn't a threat to the sand anymore-** he left his thoughts at the sound of lee's voice , "Don't listen to them your not a monster in my eye's you're the furthest thing from monster"_ –was that ok to say or dam I'm I going to regret it? Hope not-_ Gaara eyed Lee's house they were there already? -**I just thought we were just walking from Tsuande's office, the sun set looks so peaceful right now-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked lee was ahead of him now already unlocking the door for some weird reason he wanted him and lee to watch the sunset together "lee come here" Gaara spoke before he could stop himself from saying it lee was at Gaara's side in a flash "Hai?"

Gaara turned lee to look to the sunset they both looked at the read orange after glow and the red purplish colors radiating from it

Gaara looked to lee and how close they were he side stepped and looked at lee "lee?" lee tore his gaze away to face Gaara "Yeah..."

They were looking in each other's eyes

SLAM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW…wait where am I!" "Lee we are still out side you hit your head on my gourd" "What how did that happen!" "Said you could take it inside so I unhooked it and held it up to you and when you turned around you slammed right into it" lee Blinked "well then ho- why did I feel just got hit again" Gaara pointed to a man who was holding a chicken "That will teach you to ran over my chicken's! Hm" and with that the man left lee brought his hand up to his head to see what he got hit with it felt….gooey? WAS HE BLEEDING! WAS THIS THE END OF ARE SPANDEX CLAD HERO!

Nope no just egg ok never mind the over reacting ehem...back to the story "You got hit with an egg" Gaara answered before lee could think about it lee looked to Gaara "That was loads of fun you think first me hitting my head on a gourd" the spot he hit it on was already turning red but he paid no mind "then I got hit with an egg" lee didn't seem to be reacting to it all that bad actually if it had happened to Gaara well there would not be anymore chicken lets just say that .

with in 2 seconds lee flashed a smile "Oh well I just wash my hair and my uniform and every thing with my just like new" the sunset was starting to fade a bit already Gaara really just wanted to stay out side and watch the sunset lee turned to go inside but stopped when he felt Gaara place his hand on lee's shoulder "can we just watch the sun set before we go inside" it wasn't a question lee took a few steps back and was looking at Gaara directly in the eye's ok maybe not directly I mean he had to look downwards a bit to make eye connect but neh you get the point Gaara let his hand fall backto his side slightly srupisd at his own actions he held the blush at his actions deep down inside.

Lee looked to the sunset before it faded completely away he looked at Gaara the colors were reflecting the red and purple on his light completed skin his soft cream colored skin……wait no not soft not cream lee mentally slapped him self for thing such thought's Lee looked away from Gaara "We should go inside" lee waited a few more seconds before he left to open the door "Lee why did you look at me that way.." Gaara spoke in a soft tone a soft innocent tone "Huh sorry Gaara I couldn't hear you" Lee smiled ,Gaara's cheeks had a more noticable tint in them a... blush! Could it BE? no Gaaara never blushes Gasp oh no it's a sign of the end of the world!get's thown a rock Random man:shut up your messing up the story! Me: Ok ok nevermind back to story

Lee notied the blush it made Gaara look so ...uh what NOT AGAIN regain right thoughts right i'm going to count to 5 and open my eye's and ..and i will not think those thoughts or i'll run 400 laps around konoha 1...takes breath...2...3...he heard some one elses breath infront of him 4...takes breath...4...4..4.4.4.4.4.4...he lifted his eye lid just a little bit not notice able to any one eles IT WAS GAARA!...4!444444!4444444444444444!TAKE REALLY DEEP BREATH ...5!

he opend his eye's looking directly into Gaara's. Gaara turnned away his cheeks a deep pink nowlee just couldn't help but think that he looked so.. so cute like that sooo.. he looked soo.. it was indescriable."You still haven't opend the door i thought you had past out again so i was cheaking to hear if you were still breathing" Gaara replayd so fast it left lee wondering if thats really why he was stading so close in front of him he hadn't even asked him why yet.

"Oh ok um yeah the door" Lee opended the door and let gaara walk in fristthen lee walked in he sighed knowing that he had 400 laps to do the next day he had to rise early but after today he had a feeling he would be able to sleep anyway.

A/N: i have nothing more to wirte for notes for now ...next chap will be up soon

ariel over and out (why is this text so big? i DON'T KNOW!) laterz


	3. tea time

OK welcome to my wonder us fanfic this is my third chap

And this is my first attempt to right a story it will likely be like 7,8,9 or 10 chaps or less any who thanks to any one who reads my story you will be forever thanks to support you give I only have one person commenting at the time but it is k

Disclaimer: I own Naruto all of it yes and one day monkeys will rule the world …

NOW ON WITH THIS STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had a feeling it was going to rain it just didn't seem like the kind of day the sun would shine he heard a door open now who would that be?

Well who ever it was could just wait he was not going to jump out of bed right this second. It didn't bother him too much he was up already it might have been 4:00 or something of the sort Gaara couldn't tell time though his internal clock like his green spandex clad friend could.

"Hm" he thought out load to himself. He heard some shuffling in the _kitchen_ again; he did not want to get out of his bed in the guest room. He felt a little out of it, he heard even more movement and despite his minds, pleas to stay in bed he let his feet slide off the side of the bed and brush against the hard wood floor. He stood up and stretched oh sleep could do wonders for ones body now that it was safe to sleep he slept he went to sleep at about 6:00 last night not his usual but he felt he might need to just think for a little while.

He decided he was just going to walk around in what he was sleeping in there were comfortable and he already had what he was going to wear out. He stared at the uniform he let out a small grunt as to show he simple did not wish to get dress for training just yet

Nope he needed a pick me upper he needed coffee hopefully the person that was in the kitchen had something anything that had caffeine in it or he would have to go all though the day with his mind yelling at whoever decide it was a bright idea to keep coffee away from him . Slowly he turned the knob to the door and opened the door to find no one there "eh" he walked to the counter top there was 4 cups out and under the first was a note he picked it up

_Hey Gaara_

_If your reading this well then I am out getting things and probably almost done my 200 laps around Konoha and it means, you must be awake! Oh sorry forgot to put Good morning! So Hai good morning Gaara oh yeah I thought you might want coffee so I made you some then I thought maybe you wanted tea instead so I made you tea_

Gaara looked at the note well did Lee write every thing with optimism Gaara sore that Lee was the only man he knew who ran **that** and Gaara had a feeling that lee was just running lightly to day. He looked at the note that took care of 2 cups but what is with the others?

_But just in case you do not want that kind of tea I made 2 others just in case they have little note on them to tell you what's what ok but I have to hurry it's already going to be 3:05 am soon I must be going _

_May the power of youth be with you! _

_Yours truly,_

_Rock lee  
_

Gaara looked over the note one more time he left at 3:05 and it's 4:20am so he just came back to make the coffee and such oh smart not letting it get cold. Gaara looked at the coffee first then he looked at the three cups of tea one read,

"Chrysanthemum tea"

The next read "Pearl green tea"

and another "Jasmine, with a hint of lemon".

"He didn't have to make so many one would have done" he spoke out load there was a note attached to the cups handle

_I know you would be saying I did not have to make so many maybe your right but you never know. right? So if you like none of them there is different kinds in the cupboard but you have to brew them your self just don't get burned _

_Always true _

_Rock lee _

"Well let's see which one would I like this morning". His coffee all but forgotten. Gaara would have been pleased with just one cup to drink though inside he was secretly happy that Lee went though the extra effort to make 4 things for him and bye some odd chance he picked all his favorites he let a little small almost non-visible smile grace his lips. He picked up the Jasmine tea he left to his room to get dressed before lee came back. He was not in a huff about lee leaving with out him maybe he cared just a little but he brushed that aside as he got into the shower to dwell on his thoughts. The way lee was looking at him yesterday- he still hadn't answered me -Gaara thought to himself. He let the warm water pour over his head and he closed his eyes he was sure it was about 5ish already –I shouldn't have gone that close to him-Gaara stated,- And I answered way too quickly for him to believe that-. He stepped out the bathroom and got dressed when he came out he was meet bye a

"I SEE YOU LIKE THE JASMINE!" in a cheerfully load voice

"Um yes it was hard to choose they were some of my favorites"Gaara responded

"Really!"

Gaara nodded his head, lee was all smiles.

Gaara came up to lee and gave him a questioning look

"What happened too you your all wet" he could see water dripping from lee's hair and just about every where

"Oh well I was running and it started to sprinkle then after a few seconds it started to pour" he stated sill smiling

"You're going to end up catching a cold" Gaara said a tone of worry in his voice

Lee gave a sad look at Gaara he looked well-worried not that it was easy to tell but Lee could

"It's ok he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder because this means if I get sick I'll get you sick that way neither of us will be alone"

"I never said I would be alone" Gaara shot back the hint of worry still in his voice but it was very faint

Lee pondered he leaned against the wall he had an idea

"I know lets train!"

"Lee it's raining outside"

"You just don't want to get sick"

"I don't get sick"

"Well then off to Training!"

Even the great Gaara could not resist training or a challenge for that matter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee gave a high kick he heard the impact but it hit sand he turned and gave another kick only to hear sand again he pulled off his leg waits he kicked yet again to hear it hit nothing. He looked Gaara and ducked he gave a down-ward heel kick hoping to land a hit he missed it by just a hair literally he hope Gaara didn't notice the fact he wasn't doing 110 .

"…you're holding back aren't you...?"

"Well..umm..yeah how did you know?"

"Lee you were the first to actually beat the automatic sand barrier ,and I know you can do better" he gave a smirk

Lee took this as an invite

"Your on" he was giving kicks punches every thing he had

Gaara blocked a little and dogged but he was knocked around a few times they trained for hours on end lee gave Gaara a pat on the back when they were finished training

"How do you do that?" Gaara asked

"Do what" lee gave a questioning look

"The sand did not react it only does if there is a threat yet it doesn't do that to you, you can lay a hand on me with out the sand lashing out".

Lee looked at Gaara truth was lee didn't know he just did ,his gaze fixed on Gaara's face the way his eyes were just so entrancing and how they dazzled him.

"I don't now" he pulled his hand back and placed it at his side

"Lee you are so odd"

"Odd? How" he asked

"You are wiling to be friends with me even though I have done bad things and you treat me as if I am a good person," he answered

"Because you some one who at least tries and to be good" Lee looked at Gaara again to see a look of wonder Gaara was thinking about those words

"Do you think I am?" he asked lee

"I don't" Lee started Gaara felt a little sting in his heart when lee said that then again Gaara wasn't accepting him to be all open arms and all Gaara continued to beat himself up**- of coarse he wouldn't think you are you nearly killed him **twice**! He probably does not even think of you as a friend you have no right to look at lee you are a cold-hearted MON-**

"I know it" he smiled at Gaara

"What?" Gaara stopped thinking when lee spoke

"I know you are" He again smiled at Gaara only this time his smile was wider

Gaara blinked

"Oh..." Gaara responded. He was now thinking again about what lee said and what just happened and how wrong he was though a part of him would not admit the wrong part just a little he still thought lee might not be open arms but his smile was reassuring.

Lee grabbed Gaara's hand they walked home holding hands but neither of them seemed to notice the warmth from the others hand and the fact they were holding hands.

There was a snicker from a bush near the training grounds

"Look they are holding hands" Sasuke smirked at this

"How come we don't hold hands" Naruto wined

"Shut up dope," Sasuke retorted

"Don't call me that or I am not going to kiss you any more", Naruto whispered

"But you're my dope" Sasuke glanced over to naruto who at the moment made it his duty to look as cute as ever Sasuke placed a hand on naruto's cheek

"You know."

"Know what?"

"They can hold hands..."

"Yes" naruto wanted him to go on

"But only I can hold you" Sasuke still held the look naruto was giving him

He hugged naruto tight

"Sasuke you're squeezing me," Naruto complained

"I know what you want to squeeze" Sasuke said in a seductive tone

"WE ARE IN A BUSH!" he stage whispered to Sasuke who still would not drop the glint in his eye naruto knew one way or another Sasuke was going to get his way he melted into Sasuke's hold on him

"Lee and Gaara are getting away"

"But you won't" Sasuke replied in his sexy voice

"What ever you know what I am happy at least some one likes lee"

"People like him"Saskue said

"No no I mean like him you know more then like!"

"Oh Sakura likes him?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **man I dislike Sakura, but any who this chap was 6 pages long! I should have put it in to chaps but no only have one. well whatever awww look they were holding hands yeah but they didn't even know they were well got to start some where right. Any who I thank my one reader who well read my past chaps thank you so much bows oh yeah forgot I put a little Sasuke x Naruto at the end of this chap couldn't help it so yeah hope you who every reads it likeys!

Bye bye's!

Ariel over and out!


	4. Chapter 4:up and running

Chapter 4 up and running!

Disclamer: Do not own do not ask

Don't know what to right here guess I'll just put who much I hate writers block,

and it took 4 ever to get rid of it but it's gone and thanx to all my commenters and there nice things they wrote I was encouraged to get over this mental block and know it is gone ha TAKE THAT YOU EVIL WRITERS BLOCK!

Now stop reading my notes! Read the story!

On with the show! oh an yeah -this is lee-, -**this is gaara**-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee looked up at the ceiling in his room he felt like an insomniac he could not sleep or think.

It had been a month since the first training between Gaara and lee, they made it a priority to train every day, and that made lee very happy extremely happy 1.he gets to see his friend and he gets to spare all in one.

He was beaming with joy he could not stand not talking to Gaara even if sometimes he was the only one talking. He was happy but how he wished he could get some sleep back he wounded if Gaara felt this way being he could only sleep 5 hours but then lee was going on no sleep for days on end lately. He did not get it. His mind was wondering lately just drifting like when Gaara was talking, which was rare, he would stair at his face and instead of looking at him he stared into his eyes or at the way his face was the deep pools of light green his red maroon hair that looked soft and Gaara's flawless skin so nice and smooth and fine looking. Whenever he got a chance to talk to Gaara, it was the same thing all of these confusing thoughts would run though his mind and all of this thinking meant running a lot of running he had done about 6,000 laps this past 6 days.

As if, the running helped much or at all.

Gaara now well you see Gaara did not know how to explain it or this or whatever it was.

like when ever lee gave him one of his looks it just makes him feel something deep deep deep deep deep deeeeeeeeepppppppppppp down inside I mean really deep down but that didn't mean he didn't feel them because he did and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. Yet despite how much he thought about this feeling he did not understand it, it felt like well like there was a hole in him in his chest and it hurt when he breath he didn't know how it just did, and when lee was gone for missions and who knows what it, it felt worse and he just couldn't wrap his head around that feel and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. Gaara got out of bed and jumped on the roof and looked longingly at the moon he put his hand to his heart and breathed out then looked at the moon again.

**-why do I feel this way like my heart hurts but not in pain but …in some type of loneness-**

He heard a soft sound hit the roof he snapped around to see who the sound belonged to it was lee. He relaxed a little bit as lee sat besides him making Gaara tense a tad.

They sat in complete silence no sound but just looking at the moon

Lee broke the silence

"You couldn't sleep either"

Gaara gave him a look that read

–I-slept-five hours- already-does-it-look-as-if-I-can-sleep-anymore?-

"Sorry"

he responded a little uneasy he forgot Gaara had took a 3 hour nap and took only 2 hours of sleep at night

"It's ok,"

he mumbled quietly

Lee wanted to rejoice this was the most talk he had got from Gaara in a few weeks he was starting to think his friend had become mute though to one who did not know Gaara would think he was some kind of mute.

Lee knew something was eating at Gaara's thoughts he slowly formed a question

"Sooo…." Lee started

"So what?"

"I was just..."he stopped to think

He gazed at Gaara's face.

"What's bothering you?

He asked slowly

Gaara looked a bit dazed as he thought of what to say, how lee could read him so well he didn't know.

"…hn…"

Gaara grunted

"Well…"

Lee waited for an answer

"It's nothing..."

Gaara lied even though he knew lee could see right through it.

"Gaara what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong I..."

Gaara looked at the moon

"I ...Why did you look at me that way…?"

Gaara drawled calm and slowly taking his time to say the words. He sapid so low that lee couldn't hear it

"What?" lee asked

"Lee why do you run so much"

Lee was caught off guard he blushed a little

"Oh um because running is good for you and I have had some stuff on my mind lately" -like you Gaara-

"Like what?"

-Like you-

"Oh nothing important"

-Liar Gaara is very important-

"I take it as running doesn't help- much"

"It does"-not-

"Well then why do you run that much to clear a few thoughts even if they mean nothing to you?" Gaara asked

-I run to clear my thoughts and the reason I run that much is that they won't go away and they won't because they are not a few thoughts and they are really important because there of YOU! Therefore, they MEAN EVERY THING TO ME! Moreover, they will not go away and I do not want them too!-

"Oh just out of habit I guess"

-So now you lie even more to the person you love! Wait love? Did I just say love? It is more of thought but yes! You love him you know it! Gaara me love Gaara? Yes. Do I?-

Lee looked at Gaara's face as Gaara was thinking

-Ok so what if I do…-

Gaara gazed at the moon as lee was looking at him and tried to find something to ask him about

-He has nice smooth skin the sun and moon reflect off him so nicely-

"Lee are you ok?" Gaara asked as he caught lee's stair

Lee snapped out of his dream like stair to answer Gaara's question

"Oh yeah I am fine"

-Ok, so maybe I love him a lot-

"….hn'…" Gaara responded in a grunt

"Sooo you like to come up here at night?"

"Yes it helps me think and clears my mind"

"That's nice but isn't it a little too I don't know"

"What?"

"What nothing..."

"What do you think it is?" Gaara asked

"What do I think what is" Lee questioned playing dumb and put a innocent face on

"You know what I'm talking about lee"

"Well isn't it a bit too…boring?"

"It beats running"

Lee smiled and chuckled at that comment

"Well it does" Gaara grumbled under his breath

"You know what?"

"What..." Gaara asked

"We should go do something"

"Like what?"

"You'll see"

Lee got up, grabbed Gaara's hand, and started to run

There it was again that feeling in Gaara's heart as if Lee holding his hand was not enough he was not even holding Gaara's it wasn't meant in that way.

"Lee where are we going?" he asked as lee ran to the destination

"Some where I think you'll like it a lot"

Lee spoke a bit load since the wind was chopping his voice down

"I doubt that"

"Just wait and see where we are going"

Gaara could not see where they were going he was not from Konoha he could not tell this from that even if he had been there a month. They slowed down and soon stopped lee put his hands over Gaara's eyes Gaara froze at this action

"Lee what are you-"

"Look!" he removed his hands so Gaara could see

They were at a point where you could see all Konoha clearly as it bathed and basked in the moonlight it made every thing look magical Gaara stood stunned at this sight.

Some of the streets that where light seemed to glow in fact it looked like all of Konoha glowed under the moon light it was so hypnotizing and entrancing

Gaara stood eyes fixed on the view mouth a bit gaped

"Lee this view is stunning and so peaceful and so beautiful"

"Yes it is" lee spoke softly as to not ruin this moment though lee was not looking at the view he was looking at Gaara

"Lee"

"Yes..."

"You know when we were running back there?" Gaara began

"Yeah?"

Gaara did not dare tear his eyes away from the view

"It didn't clear my thoughts did it clear yours?"

"No, but this always does when I really need to clear my mind and running doesn't do the job"

"Oh...Lee"

"Yeah"

"Not there is anything wrong with this but..."

"What is it?"

"What is what" he was using a page from lee's book

"What is it you are going to say?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"What is it?"

"Oh I don't know isn't it a bit too..."

"Too what"

"Boring?" Gaara questioned

"No it's not"

"Why?"

He looked at Gaara

-because you because you're here with me alone talking to me-

"Because it's a better view here"

"It is isn't it?"

Gaara looked back at the view

Lee gazed at Gaara

"Yes I suppose it is"

he walked over right by Gaara and looked at the view he played around with his thumbs then when Gaara was talking he asked a different question

"Gaara I was wondering that maybe you would want to maybe have lunch with me"

lee asked oddly

In addition, Gaara blushed a little

"Ok that sounds good that sounds nice"

and with that they left to head back to the apartment thingy.

Once they entered the building, a few doors down they heard

"Sasuke! MORE"

"Ohh naruto"

They stared at the door where the noise was coming from

And decided maybe they should pretend they never heard that as the waked into the apartment room acting as if they never heard the sound of what was going on in the other room

"Righhhhhhhhhht" lee said

"Let's never talk about what we just heard again," Lee continued

"Agreed"

They went into there separate rooms to try and get some rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well that's all I wrote man it took for ever to right and get rid of this writers block but like hell it will defeat me I wanted to write 7 pages and I got close to it and I think I did write 7 pages good yeah! Well this was a hoot to write, I look forward to writing the next chapter thanx to all my lovely comment's from lovly people who review this thanx for your support, and I hope you liked it and i will soon pu the next chap up i hope

Ariel over and out!


	5. 12:30 and i can't sleep

Hey yah'll it has taken me forever to write this it is like 10 pages or 11 or something anywho long chap have fun oh and the diclamer if a may:Why am i writing this again oh yeah beacuse i don't own it! oh you guys the next chap is going to be fun so so so much fun this was going to be a clify but i changed it couldn't help it nah have fun. I thank all my commenters i love you all so much! i cuoldn't write this with out you all!

enough with my rantings on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I would go to pieces if you said that this was just an act to come and take the sleep out of my night-_

Lee did not sleep to well that night all he could think about was lunch and Gaara. He had tried hard to think about Sakure-chan and tell himself he didn't love Gaara but that didn't seem to help, at all. He was losing sleep but gaining more thoughts about Gaara oh how he would die if when he told Gaara he loved him Gaara would reject him. He would lose sleep and love he would then only dream of Gaara, and Gaara would be both his bliss of a dream and a part of a nightmare. Being if Gaara said no he did not love him back he would hurt to dream of Gaara, and he would love to see his face .In this dream he would be able to love Gaara and Gaara would love him to but seeing his face would remind him it was just that only a dream nothing more.

_-And I would go to pieces if you said that this was just an act to come and take the shine out of my life-_

He tossed and turned these thoughts of being heart broken where sucking out the gleam of hope he did have that maybe Gaara did love him back and he would not be heart broken. Truth was not only would his heart be broken but it could be shattered, and he could not live with that. Knowing Gaara would never love him back, it pained him too much too even think about it, so he thought it was simple he tried to take those thoughts away

Oh and I go though it all aw it's a thing like habit I know-

Lee was determined to find some way to make Gaara love him, little did he know he did not have to Gaara already did he might be sure of it yet but Gaara did. Lee was never one to quit so he would do anything or he would run four-thousand laps without stopping. He had always done that challenged himself even with out knowing sometimes he just did it but he was more aware of it now because he knew he just had to reach that goal he just had to.

_I would be a fighter for a tiny piece of a tiny feeling  
give it up to wonder what it's worth_

Gaara stayed awake the whole night and sighed a few times before his thoughts drifted slowly to lee. He heard lee's soft breathing and he could help but ask why he had said yes why had he blushed or better yet why did he care? He pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head there as he gazed at the window. Thinking only of the thoughts he had been scorning from his mind and wondering what they meant. Gaara wanted to feel what being wanted or being loved would feel like he would give up most anything to feel that. Lee, what was there to say about him why did it feel like there was this type of hole in his chest where he thought his heart would be why did it hurt there when he thought about lee? Why did he think about lee was there any reason behind this feeling? If there was, he wanted to know he needed to know. Why did lee make him feel calm and at ease when no one else could? He would like to wonder what that meant to lee what it meant to him what made it worth the risk.

_-And I would feel much bigger for the little joy that you get from stealing  
I never really wonder what it's worth-_

Gaara would feel important for once in his life for that feeling as if someone was going to be there to help him or at least try to. So many people just pass it by as if it nothing just walking over it not liking the person back they never really know how important it is they never know or even care what it is worth and for Gaara he wished he knew so he could have it be in it feel love.

_Oh and I am dead and gone  
Oh you will feel much older, I know _

I would feel much better if I thought there was any other reason  
to keep away the beauty from the dirt  
And I would do much better if I thought I fill any other need  
And I miss you, oh  
And I miss you, oh

Gaara would like to think he was needed but he was only lying to himself like when he was little how Yashamaru had told him he was important and then just turned around and tried to kill him like he meant nothing at all. Though when lee looked at him that way he felt like he like he… like Gaara meant something to him.

_And I would be complete if you could put me down in facts and figures  
the hardest things are always black and white_

Lee could not help but try to get through the hard sand surface of Gaara's mind he wanted to share the feeling he had. He would feel whole.

_And I would be complete if you could touch me once but it never figures  
the easy things are never really right-_

Gaara needed someone to hold him touch him show him he is real that he is living and alive like he could feel something anything. He was hesitant to the thought but he wanted lee to be that one to show him what it was like…, yet it could be the best thing it wasn't the right thing was it? Though Gaara had no concept over what wanting to he felt was wrong or right even if it be in the arms of a man he still needed that no matter how wrong it might be he didn't find it wrong nor strange. Did lee think that what did lee think?

Lee would want to touch feel Gaara's very self his form his body his mind his soul Gaara's but he knew that wouldn't be right to do that to a friend especially if you didn't know if they like you back.

_Oh and I go day by day, oh it's a thing to live for, I know  
And I would feel much better if I thought there was any other reason  
to keep away the beauty from the dirt  
And I would do much better if I thought I fill any other need  
And I miss you, oh  
And I miss you, oh  
_

Lee picked up his hand and placed it on his head as he thought about this he did not want to run he was not going to run he was not in the running mood, but he needed somewhere to clear his mind. He got up walked to knock on Gaara's door maybe they could do something it was the morning already there must be something they could do. Together….

**(I am not going to put the rest of the song here because it is long and I would like to write meh story with out it!) **

Lee knocked on Gaara's door once twice three times before it opened there was Gaara sitting the way he was before he was wearing just a pair of black sleeping pants. Lee's hand was still in the knocking position and his mouth a little gap as the door slowly opened he turned away it was wrong of him to gawk at Gaara's half naked self even… if it was nice and smooth and he had a small tight firm body of lean mussel. Even if it was, sexy if it was staring would be rude and that is not something lee was.

"Um ...Gaara do you wanna go do something I mean since your awake and all I"

"Lee why are you talking to me with your back facing me?"

"Oh no reason thought I saw a raccoon"

"A raccoon?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's kill it"

"What?"

"Nothing nothing, so what is it you want exactly?"

Gaara asked he hated raccoons being shunnaku was a raccoon or badger or something like that.

"Oh I was just thinking maybe since we are both up we could just do something"

he messed with his thumbs again even when he wasn't looking at Gaara. He could feel his eyes on his back this made lee mess with his thumbs even faster thus making him feel very nerves.

"Oh…Ok"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Lee face me first you are being ridicules"

Ridicules. Is that what Gaara called it no lee was not being ridicules he was being respectful he did not want to be checking out Gaara because he knew Gaara would see that …easy. thick eyebrows and his kind of eyes would give away where he was looking at easy.

"I don't think I should I mean..."

"Now" Gaara stated

"Hai" lee turned and thank god, Gaara was wearing a shirt

"Where would you have in mind?" Gaara asked

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go do something and then after that go back to work then break for lunch in the after noon"

"I can't break for lunch"

"Why, I thought we were going to eat lunch together you said yes yesterday…"

"I know what I said lee, but that was before I received this message" Gaara handed him a letter placed on a nightstand close to his bed.

"Dear ……………Suna….NEED……..Break….Sister…Brother…….. Water ………….Documents important…SEND RIGHT AWAY…….." lee continued reading this way mumbling a few words here and there

"Oh…..."

"Lee so if we are going to do something best we do it now"

"Ok right OSS!"

Gaara just nodded they went out side after changing there attire well lee not so much what he was wearing he always wore so nah.

"There" he pointed to a ramen stand

"Is it open…?"

Gaara asked because honestly, who ever heard of a RAMEN STAND BEING OPEN AT 12:30 Am.?

"Yes it is look,"

he pointed again to a figure sitting on a stool slurping on ramen. Well guess who it is none other then…

"Hi Naruto-kun" Lee stated happily

"hn'" was all he got from Gaara

And as if out of no where came Sasuke right behind naruto

"Oh hi Sasuke –Kun"

"Mine" was all he said as he hugged naruto from behind possessively

This earned a questioning look from Gaara and a happy one from lee. Oh, they all knew what was coming up next they got ready for it

"Oh naruto and Sasuke- kun you to are filled with youth full love-"

10 minutes later

"May your days be filled with spirit"

Gaara blinked he was awake unfortunately Naruto had fallen asleep and fell face first in his ramen broth and Sasuke was shaking naruto trying to wake him up and yelling at lee for making his boy friend drown in broth

"He is not dead," Gaara stated

"He is just asleep" he finished

"Did he really think my speech was that boring" Lee asked tears coming from his eyes

"Yess he did!" Sasuke shouted

"Oh goman Sasuke-kun sorry" Lee cried

"It is ok," Sasuke said though he said it coldly

Naruto finely came to after a few minutes of trying different attempts to wake him up they talked over what was left of there ramen and then that's when Sasuke asked

"Do you guys want to go get something to drink there is a bar open"

Lee blinked

"Bar no I don't drink I have a low..."

"Come on lee"

"Well I don't know if Gaara would want to go…"

Sasuke looked at Gaara

"Would you mind?"

"No" Gaara stated

"Oh well I am sure naruto wouldn't wan-"

"Lee lets just go"

Lee hung his head

"Ok I guess..."

"Good" naruto and Sasuke said in unison (at the same time)

They all walked to the bar noting it was not to far from where they where originally at. When they reached the bar, they sat down at a booth since the entire sections of bar stools were taken.

"So what are you doing here in the first place Gaara?"

Naruto asked.

"Well in suna since I am next to become the kage that is, I took it upon my self to learn martial arts."

"Why if you have the ultimate defense the sand why?" that was true he did have the sand but the sand couldn't protect him from everything

"Yes, but you see you and lee both and Sasuke at a time all have gotten past that past the sand" Gaara replied

There was an odd silence before Gaara opened his mouth again

"If I am going to be Kazekage I need more then that."

"You know you work to hard Gaara." naruto said

"No I don't work to hard; in fact I believe I have been slacking off lately..."

"Nonsense now where is our waiter!" Naruto yelled.

Soon a waiter showed up to the screaming blondes needs to shut him up.

"Welcome may I-"

"About time" naruto grunted

"Oh right um, may I take your order this evening"

"Let's see …Sake"

"Are you sure we have a wide selection of very good wines and-"

"SAKE" naruto made it very clear

"Wait a moment you two are minors aren't you…you shouldn't be in here!"

Naruto quickly pointed to Gaara

"He is a minor to"

"All of you are minors out no-"

"Should you really be talking that way to the Kazekage of suna?" Sasuke asked so coldly you could chip ice off it.

The waiter looked to Gaara who at this moment had a very unnerving stair he was not glairing he was glowering his stair was simply to get the waiter to shut up and get them there drinks. What where they going to drink what had they ordered or rather what had naruto ordered sake…?

What was that 'sake' some type of juice or drink did it taste good or was it to tart he hadn't the faintest idea.

"Oh I am so sorry Kazekage" the waiter immediately bowed

"I- I hadn't known it was you" the waiter continued his apologies

"…hn'…" was all Gaara said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks" and with that the waiter left

"I am not Kazekage yet…" Gaara stated

"We know, but that waiter wouldn't have served us," Sasuke muttered

"He is the only one who cares if you're a minor or not" came a voice behind the party.

"Hey I know that voice..." lee said in a soft voice

Naruto and the rest of the party turned there attention to the booth behind the one they where sitting at.

"Hey Neji"

"Lee...Gaara…Naruto…Sasuke" Neji nodded to each one as he said their names.

"Neji who the hell could you possibly be here with" naruto asked

"Ten-ten and Nara..." (A/N: know Shikamaru's first name is Nara just making sure you peeps know that now back to story!)

"Yeah right..."

That is when they heard a "troublesome…" in the front for Shikamaru had just shown up

"As you where saying…"

Naruto quickly smiled

"I never doubted you Neji at one bit"

This time Neji said "Yeah right".

"Believe it!" naruto responded

"Whatever…"

"Wait Neji when did you start calling Shikamaru by his first name?" Lee asked.

Both Nara and Neji blushed

"Um….well…." Neji stammered

But Nara being the genius he is simply stayed cool and replied

"You decide my last name was too troublesome". That was Nara cool was his middle name. If he had one that is…

"Finally our drinks are here" naruto retorted as the waiter placed them on the table

"If there is anything else you need just let me know kage-sama". He looked to Gaara who at the time had a not so annoyed look.

"Hn'" was all Gaara said and nodded at the waiter

Neji and Nara busted out laughing

"What is so funny…" Gaara asked

"Kage…" Neji laughed

"Sama!" Nara laughed

They where given bad glares from the waiter and from Gaara but they did not care they continued to laugh their asses off.

Naruto slowly poured some sake in three glasses and then placed them in front of his three friends

"Wait a moment guys shouldn't the kage drink first" Nara and Neji laughed they where all sitting in one big booth now.

Lee chuckled a bit even though TenTen hadn't showed he still was with his friends and Gaara…..speaking of which was staring at his drink

"Gaara here"

lee gave Gaara his cup he was not one to drink he could not handle that kind of stuff.

Gaara looked at lee's cup since they had only given them three to begin with

"Thank you…"

Gaara said really quite almost inaudible.

Lee grinned Gaara took the cup and hesitantly picked it up to his lips. He slowly took the drink in his mouth tasting it first before he drank the whole thing. He carelessly took too much in at a time causing some to slide down the side of his mouth. And slowly down to his exposed neck making a nice little shinny trail that made lee want to run histongue

over the smooth flesh and drink up what little amount of the drink he could stand from Gaara's lips. Lee could not help but watch this. Oh, how lovely Gaara's tongue hesitantly escaped his mouth to taste the sake, the way his lips parted to let the liquid flow in it made lee sift in different positions. The whole thing just made a warmth spread and coil in his body and somewhere else to.

"Lee are you ok" naruto asked

"Huh me fine, fine why ask?" he answered a bit high pitched and fast. Naruto looked to Gaara, who was drinking the sake,

Naruto mouthed

"I see..."

This caused lee to blush a bit.

Gaara kept drinking he lost count around eight he didn't know what it was but the sake made him feel warm and bubbly he felt so fuzzy.

Lee looked to Gaara

"Lee" Gaara spoke as he fell on lee.

"Gaara how many drinks did you have?"

"I dounno twelve I think..."

"Gaara is this your fist time drinking alcohol?"

Gaara nodded he had a dazed smile on his face and giggled

"Gaara I think we should go home…"

"Home home home where do we live?" he asked just how drunk was Gaara

"I'll show you" lee was carrying Gaara as much as he could helping Gaara walk

"Are we married…?" Gaara asked this stopped lee in his tracks

"Married no!" lee responded Gaara gave a sad look

"You wouldn't marry me," he slurred

"Gaara you drank to much…" lee started

Gaara giggled again

"I only drank fifteen..."

"I thought you said twelve." Lee shouted

"You know shunnaku thinks I'm crazy" Gaara continued to talk as if he had not heard lee

"He says that I am because I think I love."

"Love …"

"Love this person" Gaara still was rambling

"Who?" lee asked him a he was now really paying attention to this topic.

"Well shunnaku says that I am crazy because he thinks I do I I I don't know if I do he is justbeing stupid" Gaara slurred

"Who is it..." lee asked

"Isyoulee" Gaara said

"Huh" lee could not understand any of that

"I say it" was all Gaara got out as he yawned his head was going to be hell tomorrow but he didn't care

"Gaara don't go to sleep GAARA" but it was to late Gaara already dosed off into slumber. Lee carried him home. When they reached the apartment thingy lee quietly entered and placed Gaara in his bed remover his shirt and pulled the cover over him then he left to his room but before he placed a light kiss on Gaara's forehead and said good night.

Gaara blinked as lee left he carefully put his hand to his forehead and blushed a bit before he completely fell to sleep he mumbled something softly though he knew lee couldn't here him

"It is you…".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wellllllllllll this has been a fun chap for me to write so darn time commsuming but fun bye byes i don't have much to say about it so nah...hope you guys like it! Oh and thanx FOR ALL THE LOVLY COMMENTS i give you ALL CAKE AND COOKIES! AND AND AND...candy and yummy leegaara-ness! yea! leegaara-ness!

ariel over and out!


	6. some times stars don't lie

OK VEREY IMPORTANTA! THIS CHAP IS MATURE NOT SUTABLE FOR WELL SOME PEOPLES!

RATED M: for bad words acough verey suggestive topic at ending/middleish part other then that not much more

ok this chap was kindda hard to write since i am not one to write this stuff easly i blush to much while writing this

()\\\\\( )...

Discalmer: blah blah blah i own anything NOT EVERYTHING ! I write because i don't own.

know ON WITH THE STORY!

"Gaara…Gaara? Gaara are you ok!" Gaara quickly got back to reality

"Oh yes um..."

"We would like to talk to you about important matters that are arising in your village"

Tsuande spoke for the woman who at the time was having trouble getting Gaara's attention.

"Oh yes thank you Tsuande-sama"

"No problem", Tsuande responded yelling was a talent of hers

"Goman I just have a head-ach is all",-right a head-ach is all it is-

"I understand that Gaara but we do need your full undivided attention"

Gaara nodded he understood but his mind wasn't there he was still felt a bit buzzed from last night he didn't know what it was in that drink, 'sake' they called it, but it made him feel good he couldn't understand why his head heard hurt so bad though.

He tried his best to keep his focus in check but it was very difficult when other issues where on his mind. His sister was recently talking to him about her and their brother coming to Konoha to visit see how Gaara is doing and then possibly for Gaara to come back to sunagake with them. Gaara wanted to stay a bit longer just a bit longer he felt it was a bit too soon for him to leave.

This was his eighth month in Konoha, and he still could not get around town once with out someone having to direct him to his path back home or Lee's and his home he supposed.

"So you see the real problem is getting the treaties to be singed."

The young woman finished her rant what was wrong in her view and her village's view.

"huh'" he nodded in understanding

"We will need your signature here if you think it is ok"

Tsuande looked to Gaara she know he wasn't really listening to a word she turned to back to facing the woman

"Can I and Gaara- sama have a moment to discuss this matter please?"

"Um yes but Tsuande-sama you can not tell him if he should sign or not your kage of your village and he is kage of his",

and with that the woman left to wait out the judgment. Tsuande, right off the bat, was stunned to hear what she heard no respect at all well that is fine she thought I do not have to sign the slip that allows you to be here.

"Gaara-san"

She spoke in a hushed tone

"hn'" he grunted in his normal voice since it was not too load anyway.

"I need to know are you ok?"

"yes yes fine"

Tsuande sighed

"Gaara something is up isn't it"

"What I...I don't know what your talking about"

Gaara was trying to avoid the situation. He did not want to talk he wanted some time alone to think.

"Gaara you are not fooling me," she stated with a concerned look

"I… what does it mean…"

"Huh" she questioned

"To..."

"Yes" she tried to get him to continue

"To…never mind forget I even said anything" and with that he looked away

Tsuande placed a hand on his shoulder Gaara flinched slightly. The sand in his gourd was starting to rattle a bit.

"Gaara you don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk to me about it I will listen"

She pulled her hand back she had good intentions but she did not want to destroy anything she was not sure of how badly the sand would react if she left her hand there for a second more.

"It's… it's…not that simple to talk about" Gaara finished his sentence quietly

"Is it more of on a personal level?"

Gaara nodded

"Oh don't sweat it I know what you're talking about"

"You…do…?" Gaara questioned

"Yes and it's perfectly normal for boys your age-"

"Eh?"

"Yep wet dreams it's ok I know ja-"

"That's …not what I was talking about…."

"oh it' not? Welllll……….awkward"

"No what I was talking about was Lee and I"

Gaara blinked. "Lee" he said lowly and sighed deeply his face took a pained and confused expressing.

"Oh…Lee" she breathed out and regained her composer.

"Shunnaku talks to me you know…"

"Yes I know but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Never mind lets not talk about this ok?"

"Alright if you say so..."

Gaara thought over his own logic on his feelings, which at this time burned his mind with lots of thoughts he could not decipher. His brain was itching to know what it meant, these feelings meant, he knew he liked them, but at the same time he liked not knowing what they are, every thing was so much easier that way.

Gaara liked a challenge but this was not a challenge this was a choice…his choice.

-Dose he even like me like friend-

_-Yes now will you please shut up, what the fuck does he see in you anyway?-_

-I was not asking you shunnaku and what do you mean by see in me.-

_-I mean what does he like about you; you are a brat who would like you?-_

-Look I do not know, but will you please not live in my thoughts-

_-I don't live in your thoughts I live in you-_

-You don't live in me you dwell and feed on my humanity and sanity-

_-Your point would be?-_

-Whatever you are insane you know that right-

_-Yep it's a great thing-_

-you seem collected and stable at times, but you aren't nothing phases you, you can act so calm when your smile and your eyes deceiving-

_-if I'm not mistaken that's what you are to aren't you, if I am not wrong for a while that used to be you and deep inside it still is except for the smile part sort of-_

-That is right I used to be I am no longer needing to kill to breath-

_-oh so suddenly you have a boyfriend and you have a fucking halo that's a bunch of bull shit-_

-I do not have a halo I never will I have done to much wrong for that, not like Lee and he is not my boyfriend he- he is just a friend...-

_-So that's his name Lee oh the freak with the eyebrows-_

-he is a bit weird but he is not all a freak-

_- He wears spandex-_

-So...-

_-You look don't you?-_ Shunnaku smirked his psychotic eyes and grim teeth showing with joy at this tid bit.

-Look?...-

_-Bet you have him screaming all night huh?-_

-No what do you mean?-

-_oh that's right I forgot he is the one who takes charge, dominate he is the one to fuck not get fucked-_

- This has nothing to do with that he is not doing anything with me are you insinuating that I am gay? Look I ne-

_-What do you think you are? You want a man to screw you up the ass by the looks of it you want him to want you nah?-_

- I never mentioned that or even talked about it, I have no concept on what sex of person I like or thoughts of-

_-Right you'll be saying the same thing when he-_

-Will you shut up and leave me alone?-

_-I can't leave-_

-Go to sleep or something then!-

_- Whatever...-_

Gaara got up and decided to keep him self busy apparently he could not have time to himself. Gaara read over a letter he had received from Temari

_**Dear Gaara,**_

_**Hey how are you doing just wanted to remind you that me and kunkonkuru and I will be**_

_**coming to Konoha in fact, we will be there on the fifth. Only 5 days ok we are just coming**_

_**to check up on your progress see you then**_

_**Your older sister,**_

_**Subaku no Temari**_

It was formal and to the point Gaara noticed that the letter was a three days old. He gathered his things and placed his gourd by his bed. He walked smoothly taking long strides with precision steps that looked like they where perfect, but in reality, it was just the way he walked.

Lee was up on the roof he had just finished his laps around Konoha when just as he was about to jump off he cast his eyes to Gaara's room for a moment. Lee's eyes traced the pattern in which Gaara was walking, in the sifting in his steps that looked like they where planed. As if each step was thought about before hand giving it the grace as he lightly stepped, each foot seemed to touch the surface of the wood flooring and to Lee it was like Gaara was blessing it.

Lee always liked the way Gaara gave every room he was in a sense of peace. The way he made the room like brighter he made everything more vivid he loved the way Gaara made him feel alive breathing like every time he set eyes on Gaara it was like looking at a model a beautiful person, because that was what Gaara was to Lee, Gaara was beautiful. His hair his endless eyes his skin his body his mind his movements his- Gaara was like a stream that flowed through him giving everything life yet at the same time making Lee feel a bit down that it was to much to ask Gaara to feel this. Could Gaara feel this? Lee asked himself.

Lee slipped through the window that was on the roof entering Gaara's room. Gaara had long been gone from it he probably left to go finish something or another. Lee looked at Gaara's stuff the gourd was placed to the left of his wall

"He mustn't have gone to far or he didn't leave at all", he said to himself a bit hopefully to find him.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Lee soon heard someone turning the doorknob to the room

"is that you Gaara?" he asked softly then he heard

"Little brother hope you don't mind we came a bit early"

"Temari!" He yelled in a hushed voice and covered his mouth his eyes franticly looking for some place to hide.

"Yeah two days early..." Konkunkaru grumbled

"Oh shit", Lee looked for the closest place to hide he hid in the restroom. He sighed as he closed his eyes at finding a safe place to hide. He felt soapy water lightly drizzle over him. What-what was all this steam doing all around him steam? Wait a sec. water, soap, and steam so let's just draw that in our handy dandy notebook and what have we got here.

Water could the water be eating soap making steam? No no no that's not it...then that means...**(A/N: Ok ok I know enough with my blues clues antics XD could not help it I am taking care of my sister's 2 year old and I just thought of blues clues anywho back to la story!)**

"Oh shit," He cursed under his breath (he was not one to cuse but the time does call for it)

No not shit you get

"I'm in the shower and-and-and"

He then saw a naked Gaara cleaning him self and worst of all in front of him.

Lee stayed silent as a mouse, Gaara did not really notice he was lost in his thoughts eyes closed. Lee tried to look away but it was harder then it looked, ha looks looked well if he could say Gaara did look ravishing and he had looked and it was taking every once of his power to not move and every once of power to look away.

"I'm in here with Gaara!" bingo there you go!

Gaara's eyes fluttered still not open though the noise not taking him out of his trance like state, but breaking the educing power his thoughts had on him.

Lee slammed his hands over his mouth, -Crap!-

"Oh he is in the shower...well while just wait and surprise him," Temari stated though her voice was unheard by the two inside the shower due to the water.

"Do you know Gaara has been telling me he is becoming friends with lee?",

Temari thought it best to make some kind of idle chit-chat she figured they where going to be waiting a while.

"Really? Super brows and no brows?" Kankunkaru smirked at the irony.

"Ha but ototo seems happy they are yet he says it's strange. You know being him never had anyone he just is not used to being friends with someone"

"Right they are weird both of them I mean I thought just Gaara but I mean Lee does give him comp."

"Kankunkaru will you stop are brother has finely found a true friend, and we should appreciate that"

"Yeah...I guess..."

"After all I mean it's good that he has a good friend I'm sure Lee can show Gaara what friends do." Temari stated in a kind tone meanwhile in the shower-

- Gaara reached to turn off the water Lee's hands where shacking he clamped them over his mouth as blood started to drip from his noise and his face went red at the sight of Gaara's back side.

Gaara turned to reach for his towel Lee ended up grabbing the towel because Gaara still had his eyes closed and wasn't touching the towel he was touching Lee's chest not that he didn't like it but if he blushed anymore he was sure his head would explode.**(A/N:Lee was still wearing spandex! Don't think nasty XX This coming from me ' ? the person writing it?)**

Gaara took the towel that lee held out to him but instead of tacking just the towel he took the arm that was holding it as well. Gaara dried his hair first then he slid the towel over his body he gently slid it over his back and stomach as he thought to himself

-I maybe...-

Lee was now as red as the sun **(Note sun looks yellow)** he could only watch as Gaara guided his hand over his own skin.

"Man I mean it's cool he has a friend but Lee?"

" Like I said before it's good that he has a good friend I'm sure Lee can show Gaara what friends do."Temari said indifferently.

Suddenly Gaara let the hand that held the towel dip lower and lower, the towel fell down leaving it only his hand dipping lower Gaara held the hand at his hip still thinking it was the towel. –May-maybe I do want him ...to touch me...like this...-

"Kankunkaru I'm going in there this is taking to long"

"But what if he is still getting dressed?"

"He is our brother"

Temari and kankunkaru stood at the door and opened it to a very flushed Lee and a very into it Gaara as a certain hand that belonged to a certain ninja was inching closer to what was between said persons legs (Gaara's legs).

"WHAT THE...!" Temari shouted kankunkaru just snickered and laughed at the whole thing

"Yeah Temari Lee Will show Gaara what **Good friends do**!" kankunkaru laughed

"Uhhh..." Lee could not get word out of his mouth really he did not even know what to say. Lee's mouth hung open and he continued to trip over his words.

"Temari it is not what it looks like..." Gaara said finely after getting the whole scenario in his brain.

"Yeah...-yeah it's not-yeah"

Lee's brain was malfunctioning at the moment he really had no idea what to say only "yeah" and "it's not" seemed to fit the mood.

"Then what are you two doing?" kankunkaru asked finding the whole situation both weird and amusing though Temari's expression was making ten times funnier.

"Well it um I umm ...it's kind of a long story and Gaara had nothing to do with it I just ummm you two should sit down it is really a complex story..." Lee got words out a little jumbled but hey, it was the best he could do.

"Lee you ARE TALKING TO ME IN PRIVITE!" Temari made it very clear tell me or die was what she meant.

TEN REALLLY LONG EMBERSSING MINUTES LATER WAYYY LATER

"So yeah um Temari...please don't kill me!" Lee pleaded for his life quite literally.

"Oh...so you two...weren't but wait what about Gaara?" Temari was almost done but only one question remained that was

"Why where you ..." She coughed "Er doing what you where doing Gaara?"

He sighed

"Well I was thinking about" he looked away "something..."

"Well that is obvious you where thinking of something..." she coughed again this really was a weird topic "And I just want to know what exactly IT is?"

"I was thinking of Lee..."

"YOU...where thinking about...Lee..."

"About the way I feel like I want him to want me...about him touching me...and him holding me close"

"Well I know which one you where thinking of heh"Kankunkaru added with a small laugh. Temari hit him in the arm.

"I just think you should come back with us..." Temari sad softly

"No I...why is it because of Lee?"

"No it's not like that just..."

"It's Lee right? You...you don't think I should stay because of what happened and Lee?"  
"Look maybe just some time for you to grow apart I just"

"No Temari you just ...not **me** I...he...doesn't know" Gaara was not giving up**! Never.**

"About the way you feel?" Temari placed her hand on his shoulder

"He doesn't know...I mean I don't really either but...yet I wish he did so...so I could find..."

" find ...love...?" Temari said in a sympathetic voice, Gaara didn't need to say it she saw it in his eyes.

"Temari please don't fake empathy for...me you know I don't care for that but let me say what if this is lo...lo..lov..love...l..o..ve..." Gaara got up still in his room. Lee was waiting outside the door to see what was going to happen.

"Gaara..." she smiled weakly she understood her little brother did deserve or should at least should try this out with Lee.

"You don't have to come with us you stay... here with Lee, and just promise me when you are called back to suna that you will come no...no going half way that you will go to suna then after a while you'll come back to Konoha...stay for now". Temari hugged him close Gaara was a bit startled but he knew what his older sister meant. He could stay until they called for him to be Kazekage then he would go back to suna then he would be able to come back if he wished.

"Gaara if they do call for Kazekage you know you'll be leaving in the blink of an eye?" Temari smiled glad that her little brother was not so little anymore, but she still had the power to be a mother figure.

They walked out of the room well Temari did to discuss things with Lee

"Lee I trust you will take care of Gaara AND please take it slow he...is not used to affection..."

"What do you mean Temari?"

"Any one with eyes can see what you can't Lee...he...he is worth the world to you, and to him your worth every star he ever wished on that he would finally find someone...".

--------------------+

Ok umm this to me seemed a little short and i have keept all my readers waiting but i had to re-write the whole thing!Oh and i am going to poast a short oneshot soon it was a request so be preparid! YESH now lee knows that gaara does you know the whole point that she told lee was she wants him to make the frist move. Comments all of my lovly commenters ! Oh how i thank you for all your support and encouragement to keep writeing this story! oh and i have finally gots me a plot so YESH i have been looking for one and it hit me at night i was in bed just about to go to sleep when out of no where i was like "OMG THAT IS SO PERFECT" and so i got up and typed out to remind me what to write. I LOVE YOU ALL READERS AND COMMENTERS ! ALL OF YOU GET CAKE!

ARIEL>H.

OVER AND OUT :D ! oh and look it's me and my mark on my forhead just like gaara & hahaha it's an and mark haha


	7. READ!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating on the story! I am v. sorry but life has been busy! I will post the first chance I get I have to finish typing the rest of chap 7. oh and I have to rewrite it it might be to long sorry if it is short 3 or four pages I'll try to write more

!A H!

Ariel over and out!


	8. forever

you guys i'm so sorry for what i'm going to do to this story but it will have to be so please read the ending note for more and also read this chap slowly I LOVE YOU ALL ;;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked around his office pacing like a mad man or some one hiding from a mad man he had broken the lunch with lee to do his job to do work. He just needed to stay away from lee for a while just to get things back in line. They needed to be he couldn't deal with the burning in his chest it stung he gave a deep breath.

This all of this what happend this past year and month all the things he had with Lee the good the bad

and the thing with the shower, he didn't want to think about that now.

But during the whole thing staying with Lee he couldn't help but feel bad that well Lee might not feel what he felt the pull that draged Gaara into the deeps of his sole where he found it yearning to be with Lee. But he could forget about that he was back in suna now and he didn't have time for such things no matter how much ne wanted and needed them.

"Why lee what propose do you have why must you dig and burry yourself in my heart it burns to away from you but I must, you-you because you don't see that". Gaara had a small tears in the his eyes then wiled them away it was for the best no matter how much he really wanted this...he couldn't trust it. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a pen. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door

"Gaara, Gaara you I we need to talk I-"

"Lee" he looked up from his desk then got up and leaned against the door so lee couldn't open it since the door didn't have a lock it was needed. Why was Lee here what the hell was he doing in suna!

"Lee leave now", Gaara ordered

"No Gaara I need to talk to you" Lee was as stubborn as Gaara at times when it was something he wanted and he wanted Gaara to know this it was important.

"Gaara I'm not leaving till we talk"

"Lee- I have work to do so please leave now!" Gaara really wanted him gone

"Gaara just please I'll leave you alone if that's what you want but let me talk first"

Gaara couldn't object it was after all pretty much, what he wanted he sighed

"Ok,"

"Can I come in?" Lee asked

"No you can talk to me from where you are" Gaara didn't completely give in after all it was Gaara we were talking about.

"If you say so just as long as I get to talk to you," Lee stated

"..You really want to talk to me don't you...?"

"Yes I do Gaara I have been needing to tell you something and it has been resting on my mind ever since you first came to Konoha"

Gaara sank against the door with his knees tucked in by his hands.

Lee was still standing up against the door.

"Lee I really have work to do"

"I won't take much of your time, Gaara I, I you mean a lot to me and if I don't know a easy way to say it but," Acutely there was a very easy way to say it Gaara I love you yeah that would pretty much cover it.

"Gaara you are as beautiful person,.."

Gaara blushed from inside the room

"And even when you walk it's beautiful, and-"

Gaara opened the door and since lee was still leaning on the door he fell back ward causing Gaara to fall and Lee to be above him.

"And? You know I really have things to get done work to d-" Gaara was cut off by Lee he placed a finger on Gaara's lips and traced them

"Gaara work can't defeat loneliness..."

Lee leaned down and slowly and softly fitted his lips with Gaara's who by this time was closing his eyes to the sensation his face a red hue

They broke for air then Gaara looked away unable to do anything else

He said the only thing he could

"Lee you make me feel like I'm human even with this monster in me you make me feel like I am not a monster like I'm a person and"

Lee looked at him taking the sight

"Every person needs love Gaara," He said as he smiled

Gaara stared at lee as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Gaara are you ok? Did I do something wrong I'm i to heavy?" Lee only thought he had done something wrong

Gaara only looked at lee and said

"You ...you give me a feeling that I belong in this world"

Lee looked shocked as Gaara said this then held him close to himself close he could feel Gaara's heart beat against his as Gaara rested his head on Lee's shoulder could feel his tears one by one as they dripped leaving little wet spots where they landed.

He pulled back so he could look Gaara in the eye and he whipped his tears away and kissed Gaara kindly and lovingly

this...this was his...This this feeling was his this kind attention this kiss this side of Lee was his this he would give everything away to feel like this forever.To love...this was love...to be forever in this feeling.

but what is forever and happy endings if nothing ever ends and forever never lasts, it fades but a love like tihs so deep lives on

and beats the books

and Gaara answerd this qestion he asked himself so long ago

To love lee or not to love lee

and gaara was content to say to love lee is the only answer.

END!

---------------------------------------------------

whoa i'm done! this story is done forever done i might make a story as a add on to it but i'm done

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS ALL THE THINGS YOU GUYS WROTE YOUR SUPPORT!

i'm so sorry for makeing you all wait so yeah i bet you all are like OMG how could she end it all ready!

but it's all a part of the next story i'm going to write it will not be as long as this one but it will be like 4chaps i think i thank you all so much all my love goes out to all my readers and commenters! I LOVE YOU ALL this was verey hard 4 me to do end it here but i did so i can make a nother story I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME 4 ENDDING IT BUT i'LL BE SURE TO TRY TO WRITE A PART 2!

ARIEL OVER AND OUT 4 THE LAST TIME IN THIS STORY, RIGHT NOW I AM LIKE CRYING BECAUSE THE SONG i'M LISTONING TO (stair at the sun by thrice (kan't spell it) and because i ended this fic i am getting so teary eyed)

A>! H TTTT ;; i'll be strong bye byez!


End file.
